User blog:NoPurpose/....My....Head hurts now....
....I just saw the worst fanfiction writer possible. I actually felt like crying when I read some of her/his stories. To see what I'm talking about, (because I don't know if I should/is allowed to link it on here), here's the FIRST couple paragraphs from a Vocaloid story s/he made. Hey, I'm Myrakle. I jus got made in to a vocaloid earlier but I really do not care, I mean what's so great about being a vocalic? You just sing and write songs with other FAKE peoples! But anyways, I met all the other vocaloids today, and there all like, really in love with me. Its kinda scarry but, it happens I guess so. '''First off of all, let me explain how I look. I guess I'm pretty beautiful I mean, my hair is all different rainbow colors that everyone is so jellous of. I wear it down and it's really long and sexy. My eyes are two different colors- one is blood read and th other is black, a solitarey coal black. I dress fairy kei too. '''So today I met all of the vocaloids. Everyone was shocked as I walk in. Gakupo and Kaito and Len's mouths were all a gap. I could tell they were checkin me out. The girls were extremely jellous. Especially Miku! But I didn't even care. I just walked by and flipped my louscious hair non-challentely at them. You should of seen there faces. The rest of the (very, very), short story almost made me cry, not because it's giving me a headache, tainting Vocaloid, or because of the weeaboo-ness, but because of the GRAMMAR. AND THE SPELLING. My gosh. And guess what? It was rated M, and I didn't see it until I was done reading, (not that it would of mattered). ...The...the details were so....VAGUE. (The person tried writing a lemon, and here's like two sentences that were in the same paragraph, because I don't wanna show "mature content" to people...) So he took off my Hello Kitty necklaces and my kawaii tutu and then he took of his pants. I said "Gaku-sama! Dnot do this!" and he replied "your so kawaii, i can't help myself~" with a smile. And in another paragraph; my lavender fishnets with satin hearts sewed on there off I'm sorry, that was an incomplete one, because of "mature content"...I'm also typing on my iPad, and tired, so I'll fix this, (grammar and spelling), tomorrow when I have the time... Anyway, the writer tried a rather bad attempt to write a lemon scene as rape, put a warning for it, write a story in general, write a decent OC without making a Mary Sue, prevent making an actual plot, or personality. The writer did succeed in these things though; actually making paragraphs instead of making a stupid big block that's hard in the eyes, getting a bunch of reviews that think it's an attempt to make a troll-fic/crack-fic, or being a troll, make me completely HATE weeaboos now, and kill the "jellous" Miku and the person who harmed an bit*hy Mary Sue, all the while keeping horrible grammar and spelling. Did I mention the lemon was like two sentences long? (Honestly, I wish I read the rating so I haven't seen this story in the first place, because I tend to avoid anything rated above "T".) It was the first time I (accidentally) read a lemon, and I'm actually glad it was bad, so I don't have any horrible thoughts in my head about Gakupo "doing" someone.... Category:Blog posts